


Kokoro

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: An arranged marriage for Sesshomaru and Kokoro. It was decided shortly after Kokoro was born. She is to be Sesshomaru's wife, as Izayoi is Tashio's wife. The difference between Kokoro and Izayoi is that Kokoro is a dog demon like Sesshomaru. Will there ever be love between them?





	Kokoro

“You will marry her, she is a royal” he told him.

“Father, I will not marry anyone, let alone mate with them” he snarled.

“It is for the Western Lands my son, so you have an heir, like you are my heir, do you understand?”

He growled. “FINE” he snapped loudly

Inu no Tashio shook his head and sighed. ‘That boy, is going to be his own downfall’ he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru stormed through the castle annoyed with his father. ‘Why should I do as he wills? HE is in love with a HUMAN!! Vile creatures! Nothing good can come from me marrying, am I to marry a human or a demon? Perhaps I should have stayed and asked, or at least listen to what he had to say’ he thought to himself

“Why must I marry mother? I’m not interested in marriage, especially to the Lord of the West” she told her mother.

“Koko, you need this marriage, for us...it is Lord Tashio’s wish for you to marry his son Lord Sesshomaru” her mother told her.

“Why me though? Why not some other royal?”

Her mother sighed. “We won’t be royal forever, Lord Tashio has agreed for you to live there with Sesshomaru until you are old enough to wed one another” she told her.

“I know mother, I have had dreams of this, I know we will not be royal forever” she told her. “Fine, I will do it...I will leave now, if that is what you wish”

“One week from today you will be leaving here, Lord Tashio has agreed to come and get you himself” her mother said.

She nodded and went to her room and looked around it and sighed. ‘I really don’t want to do this, but I guess I have too’ she thought to herself. 

Everything she had known was here, she had her own plans for love and marriage and now what she wanted was going out the window.

Kokoro knew this was going to be a loveless marriage but for her family she would do this. It broke her heart to do so, but she had been raised to do what was proper and right, despite what she may feel.

Her mother sat in her room and wept over her daughter leaving and marrying the Lord of the West’s heir. She had wanted her daughter to marry for love, but this had already been arranged on the day of her birth. “I’m sorry Koko” she said softly. “I’m so very sorry”


End file.
